Drowning in Painful Curse
by yaminojigoku
Summary: An unknown Duras secretly placed a dark spell inside Yuki while he was asleep. As a reult, every time when Yuki uses his God's Light, the curse spreads and causes Yuki to experience tremendous pain he never felt before! None of the Zweilt members are aware of this curse while Luka seems to be troubled by Yuki's condition. If Yuki keeps using his power to protect others, he might...
1. Don't Worry About me, Luka

**Hello there readers! **

**This is my first Uraboku fanfic! I fell in love with the anime two years ago and then I started to re-watch and re-read the series again! **

**I personally like Luka in the manga because he seems to have more... uh.. emotion? Like how he hates when people interrupt his private time with Yuki and yeah XD There seem to be more funny moments with Luka in the manga than in the anime. But in anime you can hear Luka and Yuki's voice so.. I like both! **

**Anyways, before you click that back button, please read this first chapter please!**

**I'm planning to have an actual story plot with this and yes it is Luka X Yuki hehheh. **

**So here you go the first chapter! **

* * *

"So this is the great God's Light that everyone is talking about," said a voice which belonged to a mysterious female. "Sleeping so peacefully… yet to know what's going to happen when I'm done with you."

An unknown Duras who belonged in the General Class known as the high ranking demon, managed to go through the Twilight Mansion's window without making any sound. She quickly landed right next to Yuki's bed and continued to observe the sleeping boy.

"This new technique I received from the Demon King is fabulous! None of the Zweilt members or even Zess knows that I'm here standing beside their beloved God's Light," she hissed and walked closer to the bed.

It was currently midnight and there was no way Yuki would know that there was a Duras in front of him. Yuki stirred in his sleep a little which caused the unknown Duras to be in her guard, just in case he would wake up and potentially call the others for help. The last thing the unknown Duras wanted was to fail her mission and be killed by Zess.

"If I wasn't sent from the Demon King, I would have killed you myself but... I guess the king has some other plan for you," she bit her lips and raised her hand over the dark pink haired boy and whispered a curse.

"As the one who heals and takes the pain of others, the consequence of using any power related to God's Light will be detrimental. May this curse infect your heart with darkness every time when your power is initiated and the darkness will spread like virus, an undying poison until the curse takes your life!"

The hand of the General Class Duras began to glow and emitted purple lights as it directly transmitted to sleeping Yuki. Yuki's breathing suddenly became rapid as his face contorted with slight pain. It felt as if something was invading his heart like one giant dagger ripping through his skin slowly.

"A-ah…" Yuki quietly moaned in pain but didn't wake up from his slumber. Yuki's hands shook a little in discomfort as the female Duras smile grew by the second. When the curse spell was complete, she quickly stepped back and looked around to make sure nobody saw her performance.

"The only one who can lift this curse is the Demon King now," said the Duras as she laughed softly. "Just keep using your power God's Light… it will put your life at risk."

With that last sentence, the unknown Duras went through the wall of the Twilight Mansion and escaped the place without getting caught. Her mission was a success.

**Xx Drowning in Painful Curse xX**

Morning finally came and the sunlight shined through the window to wake Yuki Giou who is known as God's Light. Ever since the last battle where he was kidnapped by Kanata, also known as Reiga, Yuki decided to become stronger both physically and emotionally. Especially after watching the battle between Luka and his brother Luze, Yuki wanted to learn how to control his powers better so he would not be any burden during the battle. They would have to face Reiga and other General Class Duras again in the near future and when that time comes, Yuki wanted to be able to fight with the rest of his Zweilt family.

"Halo Wall…." Yuki whispered to himself as he turned his own hand into a fist, "If only I know how to control is better. In the previous battle, Halo Wall was able push away most of Duras. If only I can tolerate the amount of energy as well…"

"Knock knock Yuki-chan, I'm coming in!" Toko opened the door in order to greet Yuki. "You were sleeping for a really long time today! Are you sick?"

"E-eh? I was?" Yuki blinked in confusion and checked the clock. "I overslept for two hours?!"

"Don't worry Yuki-chan. We don't have school because it's weekend anyways," chuckled the pink haired girl. "We still left some breakfast for you so if you're feeling hungry, come down and eat."

"Ah thank you Toko-chan," Yuki smiled and looked to see if anyone was behind her. "Um… don't take this the wrong way but where's Luka? I usually see him when I wake up in the morning."

"Luka is outside with Sodom because Sodom found something interesting in the garden I suppose. He was constantly checking you every hour during midnight and this morning so I told him to go outside and take some fresh air," replied Toko.

"Luka was checking up on me last night?" asked Yuki as he got off from the bed.

"Yeah," Toko nodded a little, "Luka told me that you seemed a little ill last night. A lot of stirring in your sleep but you look better right now so maybe you were just having nightmares and Luka was being protective as usual." Toko smiled and blushed as she thought it was cute of Luka to check Yuki so many times last night.

"I don't recall having any bad dreams but… I guess I should go and thank him for going through all the troubles for me. Thank you for the notice."

"You're welcome! I'll be downstairs with Tsukumo if you need anything, okay?" Toko waved her hand and closed the door behind her gently as she left. _'I'm glad you're not sick, Yuki-chan. You really had me worried there.'_

_'My body doesn't feel any different… I guess I really had just a bad dream and don't remember it,'_ Yuki shrugged but he couldn't really shake off the bizarre feeling that he had this morning. After Yuki washed and changed his clothes, he opened the door and almost bumped into someone.

"L-Luka," Yuki didn't expect Luka to return to his room so quick, "I was about to go and look for you."

"Toko told me that you were awake so I thought I should return back to you," said Luka, also known as an Opasts and Duras himself. "Did I scare you?"

"No of course not," Yuki waved both of his hands in disagreement, "I was just surprised that you came back so quickly right after I talked to Toko-chan."

"I see. How are you feeling? You seemed troubled during sleep last night," asked Luka as he and Yuki walked downstairs to the breakfast table.

"Sorry if I made you worry. Maybe I was having some bad dreams perhaps? But I'm not feeling sick or anything like that so you can relax Luka," Yuki smiled warmly and this washed away all the conflicts that Luka carried.

"Good to hear you're doing fine, Yuki."

When they finished reaching downstairs, Luka reached out and gently brushed Yuki's hair which caused the boy to forget about the cryptic feeling he had this whole morning. Yuki enjoyed all the small gestures and touch Luka gave to him and this made him wonder even more what his and Luka's relationships were in their past lives. One time, Yuki had the courage to ask about his past life but Luka seem to always avoid the question one way or the other. In the end, Yuki thought it would be best to wait until Luka was comfortable telling him.

"Thank you for always being there for me as well," Yuki replied. "Are you going to eat breakfast too? I think others already ate because I woke up late….haha."

"I'm good but I can stay by you until you finish," said Luka as his expression softened every time when he looked at his past lover's face.

"Okay but aren't you tired from last time? Toko-chan said you were checking up on me all night so did you even had the chance to sle-"

"Oh Yuki!" someone yelled from the back while running towards the dark pink aired boy. It was none other than Isuzu who was the doctor and a researcher in the Twilight Mansion.

"Isuzu-sensei?" Yuki tilted his head in confusion while Luka behind him was getting furious.

"I heard from Tachibana that you might be sick and needs to have an examination right away!" said the doctor as he grabbed both of Yuki's hand. "Why don't you come to my office and we can start the examination from the top to bottom! You should let me see all the details just to make sure you are healthy and all."

"Um..I-I don't think an examination is necessary. I feel really fine," Yuki smiled weakly, feeling a little intimidated by Isuzu's words.

"You don't have to be shy about me observing your condition. In fact, you should be relaxed and feel welcomed when you are with me in my private office and-"

"Yuki said he doesn't need it." Luka pulled Yuki away from the perverted doctor.

"Why do you always interfere my work when it comes to Yuki!" Isuzu complained, "Could it be that Zess, I mean Luka is jealous because Yuki is my favorite patient?"

"Don't make up things in your head," Luka felt his vein pop but smiled when he saw Sodom floating behind Isuzu.

"If you let me examine you then maybe I can allow Yuki to skip his examination day. What do you say?"

Just then, Sodom sneaked up behind the doctor and bit his shoulder not too painfully but enough to annoy the physician.

"Gyah! Why does he bite me every single time!"

"Yuki, let's go," said Luka as he grabbed Yuki by his arm and walked pass Isuzu and Sodom.

"R-right. I'll see you later then Isuzu-sensei," Yuki gave a quick bow but the doctor was too busy removing the tiny black creature from his shoulder.

"Isuzu-sensei does really care about people's health condition," said Yuki to break the silence that they had while walking to the eating lounge.

"….. Too much," Luka grumbled and Yuki thought it was funny to see Luka getting slightly ticked off by Twilight Mansion's personal doctor.

"I'm sure he cares a lot about you too, Luka."

Luke thought back to the time when he allowed the perverted doctor to examine his body in order to fix the wound so Yuki didn't have to heal him. One thing for sure, he did not want to go through that horrifying nightmare again. Every time when Luka didn't want to comply to Isuzu's orders, the doctor just had to keep mentioning Yuki and how if he doesn't cooperate, then Yuki would have to heal him instead. There was no doubt that Luka didn't want Yuki to feel the pain while using God's Light.

"Ha…" Luka unknowingly sighed when he recalled the experience.

"Hm? Something wrong?" Yuki turned his head to his partner.

"It's nothing to worry about," Luka confirmed.

"Oy Yuki! Nice to see that you're up and all," yelled Hotsuma as he also sat down at the breakfast table.

"Good morning Hotsuma-kun and Shusei-kun," greeted Yuki while Luka pulled the chair out for him. "Eh? I thought everyone already ate besides me?"

"Well Shusei here decided to skip out on breakfast so I decided to bring him here. He said he didn't eat because he was worried about you," said Hotsuma.

"Worried? Don't tell me Toko-chan told other people as well?" Yuki blushed a little, feeling bad that everyone was worrying about him just because he looked "ill" during his sleep.

"Well the whole Mansion knows now. It looks like you are doing okay though," said Shusei as he and his partner also sat down in front of Yuki. Luka decided to lean back against the wall few feet away from Yuki and the others.

"Really you guys, don't worry about it. I don't think I was sick from the beginning. It was probably just a nightmare… nothing serious." Yuki tried to forget about the strange feeling ever since he woke up this morning. Part of his body felt as if something was pulling him downward and there was that slight feebleness but Yuki decided to brush it off.

"Well that's good to hear." Katsumi, who was the main cook for the Twilight Mansion, came in holding the leftover dish from the morning. It was mainly garlic bread, salad, soup and finger sandwiches. "I thought I should make some sandwiches especially for Shusei if he doesn't feel like he has the appetite yet."

"Always thinking ahead I see. Thanks a lot," said Hotsuma and he brought the breakfast tray closer to his Zweilt partner. "Now I'm going to sit here and watch you until you finish."

"Please don't treat me like a child, Hotsuma," sighed Shusei as he grabbed one of the small sandwiches.

Please don't treat me like a child

Don't treat me like a child

Child…..

_'Maybe I should start training today. I don't want other people to think that I always need protection during battles. I already feel bad that Luka constantly looking out for me,'_ Yuki thought to himself and Katsumi thought it was strange to see Yuki not eating.

"Do you want me to make you something different, Yuki?" The cook finally asked and this caused both Hotsuma and Shusei to pay attention to the dark-pink haired boy as well.

"I've been thinking…" Yuki decided take out the topic carefully. Even at this point, Luka was concerned at how Yuki sounded. "Since we don't have school today and all… could one of you guys… help me train?"

Luka's eyes went wide open but didn't speak yet.

"Train?" asked Shusei.

"What are you talking about Yuki?" Hotsuma didn't really like the sound of this as well.

"I mean, all this time I feel like I'm only giving burdens by not being able to stand up on my own during battles and… I want to be helpful too." Yuki looked down from his breakfast meal.

"Yuki, our job is to protect you. You don't have to go through battle training like we do," Hotsuma reminded him.

"But what's the point of protecting if I'm not doing anything useful?" Yuki fought back and Luka was surprised to see Yuki's counter statement. "I understand that Duras are mainly after me because of my power so… if I can't fight like you guys, I should at least be able to protect myself to take some pressure off from everyone…" Yuki trailed off.

"We'll just work harder to protect you Yuki," said Shusei as he took another bite from the sandwich, "We're also doing this not only because it is our duty but we care for you."

"But…" Yuki bit his lips and frowned a little.

"No, Yuki brought up a very important point."

"Takashiro-san?" Yuki was surprised to see the head of the Giou clan all of the sudden in the Twilight Mansion without any notice.

"When did you get here?" Hotsuma turned around from his chair.

"I decided to come by and check everyone's condition. I also liked the topic Yuki brought up," said Takashiro.

"What? You're saying that we should also put Yuki into the battle as well?" Hotsuma gave an outburst and Luka also shot a death glare to Takashiro.

"We can't risk losing Yuki to Duras and I understand that Yuki is not meant to be a fighter. At the same time, it is time to awaken his power. I thought if I leave him alone, the power would fully restore eventually but it's taking a little longer than usual." The head of the Giou clan murmured.

"Is it because of Yuki's reincarnation? Since he is born as a male for the first time?" Shusei suggested.

"That could be the potential answer," Takashiro gave a skeptical look, "But I would like one of you to help Yuki awaken his inner power. Why don't we start with the basics.. Halo Wall perhaps."

"Halo Wall takes too much energy. Even you know that," Luka finally spoke with a firm tone, clearly not enjoying the conversation.

"That's why we will start small. What do you say Yuki? Do you want to start training process after breakfast?" asked Takashiro.

"Well… if only Luka approves this." Yuki didn't want to do anything that Luka might not agree so he turned around and gave a questionable look to the Opasts.

"If this is what you want then I won't reject, Yuki. But if you want to go through the training, let me be near you for safety."

"Of course, Luka! You don't have to receive my permission for that," Yuki chuckled. There was a happiness shown in Yuki's face and Luka couldn't help but to smile warmly back to the boy.

"Then it's settled! After breakfast, why don't we all have a training session? We shouldn't feel too relaxed just because Reiga didn't move yet. I will go and alert other members myself."

As soon as the leader left the breakfast table, Luka pulled himself away from the wall and placed his pale hand on Yuki's shoulder.

"Don't push yourself too much. If anything, I will continue to protect you with my life and believe me, it is not a burden at all." Luka continued to have that expressionless face but Yuki was able to see the concern that was filled within the Opasts' eyes.

"You always seem to know what to say to me." Yuki placed his hand on top of Luka's hand. Luka's hand felt cold but this was something that Yuki was used to ever since when they first met.

**Xx Drowning in Painful Curse xX**

"Okay everyone, you all know how the training process goes. Toko is paired with Tsukumo, Kuroto is with Senshirou, and Shusei is with me," said Takashiro.

"Wait a minute! But I'm always training with Shusei!" Hotsuma fumed and pointed his finger at Luka, "And how come he can always sit back and watch us train?!"

"First of all Hotsuma, Luka is already the most powerful fighter from here and plus, he wants to watch over Yuki this time. Second, you are helping Yuki train." Other Zweilt members were surprised to hear that Yuki would be part of their training.

"Yuki-chan is going to train too?" Toko was the first to ask.

"We are just testing how well Yuki's Halo Wall can go up to," Takashiro firmly stated.

"Toko-chan," the pink hair girl's younger brother called, "I'm sure he knows what he's doing."

"Hmmmm….. I see," said Toko as she used her ring to summon her giant sword called Eon to start the training with Tsukumo. The other members of Zweilt did the same by pulling out their personal weapon choice.

"Give Yuki few seconds to summon his Halo Wall since he cannot do that quickly yet. When Yuki's ready, try to test the endurance of Halo Wall. Understand Hotsuma?" Hotsuma nodded once and Takashiro turned to face Shusei, "You and I should also start out training. Show me how strong you became, Shusei!"

Then everyone started to fight their partner as a practice.

"Since this is what you want, I can't really say no. Tell me when you want me to try attacking you, okay?" Hotsuma walked back a little to give God's Light some room.

"Right. Here it goes," Yuki whispered as he closed his eyes.

The world seem to go silent around him as Yuki concentrated to summon the Halo Wall. Small sparkling lights began to form around Yuki and few seconds later, a giant yellow circle appeared below Yugi as God's Light became stronger and brighter. This was Hotsuma's second time seeing Yuki forming the Halo Wall up close.

"Halo Wall… it's amazing…." Hotsuma murmured to himself.

'_Okay, I just have to make sure I use up the energy slowly this time'_ Yuki placed both of his hands towards Hotsuma, waiting for his attack.

"Here I go then!" Hotsuma ran to Yuki's Halo Wall and summoned his Zweilt weapon. With one full swing, Hostuma attempted to break Yuki's Halo Wall but it wasn't easy.

"I'll let you know when I can't handle it!" Yuki assured Hotsuma who nodded in response and continued to attack Yuki's defense.

_'I didn't realize the protective wall would be this strong…!'_ Hotsuma gritted his teeth. Even though he was using his full strength to the point where his sword started to emit fires, Halo Wall was indeed unbreakable.

Luka continued to observe Yuki to see if there weren't any danger.

"Yuki, I have to tell you. I'm impressed by your power," panted Hotsuma as he jumped in the air and lashed out one more swing.

_'I think I'm enduring a lot longer than before,_' Yuki thought to himself happily._ 'Let me try to enhance the Halo Wall just by a little.'_

When Yuki tried to strengthen his access to God's Light, he felt a sharp pain around his chest.

_'Eh…?'_ Yuki blinked a couple of times. _'I… never felt this kind of pain when I used Halo Wall before.'_

Luka immediately saw that something was wrong with Yuki and gritted his teeth a little.

_'Yuki, what's the matter,_' Luka thought while Hotsuma and other Zweilt were not aware of this.

The more Yuki use the power of God's Light, the more he felt a strong pain. It felt as if someone is dripping small amount of acid directly onto his skin that soaked into inside to cause more burning sensation. This dreadful sensation was very new to Yuki.

_'Why am I feeling this….!_' Yuki closed his eyes.

"Yuki!" Luka had enough and quickly came between Hotsuma and Yuki to stop the fighting session.

"Wha? Why are you stopping?" Hotsuma vanished his weapon and gave a confusing look to the Duras.

Luka didn't pay too much attention to Hotsuma as he saw Yuki stopping the formation of the Halo Wall. Even Yuki was a little shocked at what just happened. He wanted to cry out the sharp pain he felt since the aching consciousness still lingered in his body. Yuki was about to reach out his hand to his chest but stopped himself since Luka and Hotsuma were still there.

_'I can't let them know that something is wrong,'_ Yuki quickly thought of a way to buy himself some private time.

"Is something wrong?" Hotsuma saw Yuki taking out his cell phone from the pocket.

"A-ah sorry about that Hotsuma-kun. I forgot to call back one of my classmates' about our previous test question. Let me do that first. I don't want her to get mad at me." Yuki took out his phone and pretended to dial one of his friend's numbers.

"Sure no problem. You might want to go to the quiet place and make the call since everyone here is fighting and yelling at each other," Hotsuma pointed to the Twilight Mansion.

"Thank you," Yuki smiled and quickly ran off to the back side of the mansion.

"Where is Yuki going?" Tsukumo stopped firing his gun attacks at his sister. This caused all the members to stop their training and face Hotsuma for answers.

"He said he needs to go and make a phone call. Yuki will be back you guys."

Everyone seemed to be reassured and continued to go through their training. Luka on the other hand narrowed his eyes a little and began to walk to where Yuki ran off to.

Meanwhile, Yuki had his back against the Twilight Mansion's wall and arched his head a little as he grabbed tightly onto his chest area near the heart. An irregular breathing noise escaped Yuki's lips as he tried to calm himself.

_'This feeling… I never had this kind of pain before.'_ Yuki shut his eyes tightly but regretted because that only caused him to focus onto the cryptic feeling even more.

_'It seems to be disappearing little by little… but.. what is this…? Last time when I summoned Halo Wall, I didn't have any discomfort. It's like a hot steel is sliding through my chest and tackling my heart...!'_ Yuki's eyes dilated when he felt another sharp stabbing pain again.

"…Ack….!" Yuki continued to gasp for air.

"Yuki!" Luka was able to find his past lover when he heard the moaning sound.

Yuki tightly grabbed onto his chest and tried his best to tolerate the pain and act as if everything was alright.

"L-Luka…. What are you… what are you doing here?"

"Yuki what's wrong? Are you alright?! Did something happen back there?!" Luka came next to Yuki but didn't really know what to do from there aside from holding him tightly.

"Luka… what are you… talking about…. I'm fine… just… just feeling a little… ha…light headed."

Luka noticed that Yuki kept clawing onto his chest.

"Yuki something's wrong here! We have to go and warn the others about your health and-"

"No Luka please!" Yuki interrupted which was a rare thing for the boy to do. "The pain is going away."

"Pain?" Luka sounded alarmed.

"Just…. stay with me until it ends… please…." Yuki trailed off as his legs started to feel weak and started to lose his balance. Luka quickly caught Yuki and for the first time in this generation, Luka embraced Yuki tightly and waited for the boy to calm down.

"I wish I can take your pain," Luka closed his eyes and felt Yuki's body relaxing a little.

"I wouldn't want to give this to you…." Yuki whispered in Luka's hug.

_'What's happening to me….'_ Yuki thought to himself.

* * *

**Aww fluffy moment with Yuki and Luka! Even though Yuki is in pain :( Who was the Duras that placed a curse into Yuki?! **

**Please review away if you enjoyed this first chapter and I will try to upload as soon as possible! **

**Please review!**

**Review away~ **


	2. Trouble in Amusement Park

**Please please read!**

**For those who didn't read the manga version of uraboku (you really should since anime ended long time ago T_T) I love Luka's funny/comic interaction especially with Tachibana XD. I laughed so hahard when Tachibana called Luka a player hahahaha. I **

**wish they didn't cut some of those parts out in the anime... anyways you'll see doing that in my story as well hehheh. **

**In manga there are small moments of Luka showing emotions other than his usual serious ones. XD**

* * *

_**Here are the thank you notes! (If you reviewed chapter 1 its here!) **_

**Tsuki Aizawa: Thank you very much! I don't want to give out to many spoilers yet but yes Reiga will have some interest *hint hint* with Yuki XD**

**Seitsuya: I'm so glad that you enjoyed the first chapter as well!**

**twincestrock: Yup yup but my Jigokuwa (sonadow) one is still my main account!**

**rozenmaidengirl: Aww i'm touched. Thank you again!**

**harukastories: Haha funny because I actually try to think about how they would act in the anime!**

**ILoveKuramaTooMuch: Kyah! Thank you so much for your review I really really appreciated it! And don't worry I also want Yuki and Luka to be lovers hehhehheh XD It's obvious they belong together! I hope you will enjoy this chapter too!**

**MiracleTrain: Woah a french reader hello hello~ Sorry Don't really know how to speak french.. haha Only know Japanese, English and KOrean hehheh. I tried learning french in my high school but it was so hard! But the language sounds so pretty! Anyways lol thank you so much for the review!**

**jdawgjpn: Aww you're making me blush hehheh I'm glad you liked the first chapter and hope you will like chapter 2 as well!**

* * *

Luka didn't know how much the time passed but he certainly knew that it was less than fifteen minutes; however, to Yuki, it felt like a whole eternity. The boy knew that the cryptic pain inside him grew weaker and weaker but the whole process was still devastating for him. Here he thought he could handle all sorts of pain since that is the duty as God's Light but it seems Yuki might have been wrong.

"...Ha..." Yuki let out a deep sigh and this caused Luka to look down to his former lover.

"How are you feeling?" asked Luka with his silver colored eyes glued to the person he held at this moment.

Now that the whole painful sensation vanished, Yuki started to feel slightly embarrassed of Luka's embrace. It felt nice and comfortable but at the same time, Yuki had to try really hard to cover his flushed face from Luka.

"I-I'm sorry you had to see that, Luka," Yuki gave a weak smile as he pulled away from Luka. The Duras was slightly hesitant of releasing the pink haired boy but once he checked that Yuki was able to stand on his own, he felt a small relief.

"Don't worry about it," Luka replied, "Although I am concerned what just happened. Do you think you might know the source?"

Yuki carefully brushed his own hair as he thought about some possible reasons. The pain certainly started when he released the Halo Wall and the discomfort increased when Yuki wanted to increase God's Light power. While in his thought process, Yuki unknowingly clenched his right side of the chest with his left hand tightly.

"Yuki." Luka placed his hand on top of Yuki's left hand which caused the God's Light to raise his head a little to meet Luka's eyes.

"I think it has to do with me creating the Halo Wall. Its been a while since I used the Halo Wall from the last battle so maybe... maybe this is just a slight side effect for sudden usage." Yuki tried to sound as optimistic as possible but of course, Luka did not buy that.

"You seem to be in a huge pain though. Are you sure it's not something serious?"

Yuki bit his lips a little and when he finally realized that Luka's hand was still on top of his own left hand, he felt his heart skip a beat as he felt all the troubles washing away. He didn't know why but every time when there was some private moment with Luka, Yuki couldn't help to feel so safe and protected.

"I would let you know if I think it is something more worse," said Yuki. "But could you please not tell the others? I don't want them to worry about something as small as this," Yuki's golden eyes looked down to the floor.

"If that is what you wish then that is what I will do. But I hope you don't hide things from me. I can carry all your troubles so please remember that," said Luka and he gently tightened his grip on Yuki's left hand as a reminder.

"Of course." Yuki smiled. "Luka I-"

Luka then released his hand from Yuki's and turned around with a pissed off look on his face. Yuki tilted his head in confusion and wondered Luka's reaction. Then his question was answered: Tachibana.

"Hey there you two love birds. What are you guys doing ditching the training session huh?" Tachiba pocked his head out from the small bush near by Luka and Yuki.

Yuki blinked his eye a couple of times when he literally saw dark aura wrapping around Luka's whole body. Luka then whispered to Yuki to stay here as he quickly went to the bush and pulled out the peeping person.

"You better have good reason why you are snooping around in other people's business," Luka gritted his teeth but Tachiba only laughed with a small sweat drop on his forehead.

"Oh Luka-kun~ Where in the world did you learn the term snooping? Last time you didn't even know what a player meant when I used that word!" Tachiba's eyes sparkled with curiosity.

"Don't change the subject," Luka snapped.

"Your growing vocabulary always amazes me Luka-kun. Anyways, I was just checking all the guardians training and noticed that Hotsuma-kun was the only one waiting for someone. He told me that Yuki went to call a classmate but~" Tachiba moved his head so he can see Yuki from his point of view, "I guess Yuki-kun just wanted to have some private moment with Luka-kun, am I right?"

"E-eh? W-wait you got it all wrong," Yuki blushed a little.

"Awww and I thought our princess was cute before but now it's just more- Gyah! Don't hurt me!" Tachiba raised both of his hands in the air when Luka pulled out his large black sword in threat.

"Everything you do really ticks me off," Luka felt his vein pop in his forehead.

"Ohh where did you learn the word ticks me off?" Tachiba tired to banter again.

"Luka, it's really fine," Yuki smiled and Luka instantly released his victim with an unsatisfied look on his face. "Let's go back to the others."

"I'm going to let Takashiro know that you are done training for today, Yuki," said Luka and Yuki nodded in an agreement.

"I guess I really should go easy with my power," Yuki chuckled a little. 'I'm _sure this is nothing serious. Probably my body got surprised since I didn't use the Halo Wall in a long time. No big deal'_ Yuki thought to himself.

"I'll just tell everyone that training is done for now," said Tachibana.

**XXX Drowning in Painful Curse XXX**

**(Twilight Mansion)**

"Amusement Park?" All the Zweilt members shouted at the same time.

"Why? Don't tell me you guys never went to an amusement park before~" said Tachibana as he waved a bundle of amusement park tickets in his hand. "I managed to win some free tickets so I thought this might be a great time for you guys to have fun!"

"Ha? Instead of playing around, shouldn't be we training more for another upcoming battle?" Hotsuma pointed out.

"Training is great but I think we should all have some fun time once in a while. What do you think, Yuki-kun?" Tachibana turned his head towards Yuki with that overly enthusiastic smile and Yuki didn't know how he was supposed to respond to that. Yuki tried to avoid Tachibana's eyes but ended up looking at them.

"Ah... um... well.. I don't think going to the amusement park is a bad.. idea..." Yuki trailed off, hoping that he didn't say anything stupid.

"See even our Yuki-kun wants to go to the amusement park. Now how can we say no to that, right everyone?" Tachibana stood up from the chair and started to pass out the amusement tickets to each of the members. He was humming some kind of strange up-beat tune and this made Hotsuma to narrow his eyes in irritation.

"W-wait! I mean, I just said it doesn't sound like a bad idea but if you guys don't want to go then we don't have to!" Yuki waved his hands in worry.

"Don't worry Yuki-chan. I actually wanted to try going to this new amusement park! It sounds fun and its been a while since we did some fun activities anyways!" Toko smiled when she received the ticket. "How did you managed to win free tickets to the new amusement park anyways?"

"Eh~ Let's just say I have my own sources, haha."

"I'm only going because Yuki thinks this is not a bad idea," Hotsuma grumbled and Shusei chuckled at his Zweilt partner's reaction.

"I know you want to try going to this new amusement park too, Hotsuma," said Shusei and stared at the ticket he received it from Tachibana.

"T-that's not it! Well anyways, I expect you to go on all the rides with me when we get there," Hotsuma looked away and pretended not be excited about the amusement park event. To be honest, Hotsuma heard many people in his school talking about how great the new amusement park was so he always wanted to try going there with Shusei. Now he was going to have his wish come true. Thank you, Tachibana.

"This is going to be great, huh Kuroto?" Senshirou gave a small nudge to the boy.

"Well see how it goes..." Kuroto murmured but deep inside, he was slightly interested in this sudden event as well.

"Have you ever went to any amusement park before, Yuki-kun?" asked Tachibana when he gave Yuki and Luka the remaining tickets.

"Well since I grew up in the orphanage, I mostly spent my time taking care of the kids and... even if I had the chance, I don't think I had anybody to go with in the first place." Yuki answered and this caused Toki to stand up from her chair next to Tsukumo's.

"Awww that's so sad Yuki-chan! But this time you'll have the whole Zweilt family to go with you so let's go and make a lot of memories together, right Tsukumo?" Toko grabbed both of Yuki's hands.

"Eung. Let's go and have fun, Yuki." Tsukumo nodded his head. "Besides, you'll have Luka as well."

"Ah Luka, do you mind coming together with us?" Yuki turned around to face the Duras.

"Do you not wish me to attend?" Luka continued to have the same expressionless face and Yuki hoped that he didn't take his question in the wrong way.

"No that's not what I mean," Yuki laughed a little, "I mean... last time when we went to the hot springs, you didn't enjoy too much and since amusement park also has a lot of people crowding in..."

"If you want me to go then I'll go with you Yuki." Just like Yuki, Luka never went to the theme park before so there were some curiosities roaming around in his mind.

"Then let's go and have fun." Yuki's face also contained some excitement and Luka grinned warmly in response.

"Yay then I'll be driving you guys. Let's go go! Tickets do expire tonight!" Tachibana yelled and ran towards the exit door to get the car.

"Takashiro is not coming with us?" Hotsuma asked.

"He has some other stuff to deal with and honestly, I can't imagine him hanging out in the amusement park either." Tachibana grabbed the car key to the van but noticed that there might not be enough room for two more people. "Hmmmm, I might need two more people to come separately in another car since the van can't fit everyone."

Tachibana then skipped to Yuki's side and grabbed the pink haired boy's arm and pulled him closer.

"I guess Yuki-kun and I will come in another car and you guys can all come in the van. I wanted to have some chit-chat with Yuki-kun anyways!"Tachibana smiled and Yuki wanted to warn the optimistic man about Luka standing right behind him.

"I'll drive Yuki." Luka placed his hand onto of Tachibana's right shoulder and placed some gentle pressure on it.

"Kyah! Luka-kun it hurts! It hurts! It hurts!" Tachibana cried out and all the Zweilt members, including Yuki laughed as they exited the door to go to the sudden amusement park trip. Yuki took a deep breath and inhaled the nice breeze in the outside as he tried to fill his mind with only positive attitude. Nothing could go wrong and he would have a lot fun time making new memories just like what Toko said to him. At the same time, Yuki was curious to see if Luka would like some of the rides in the theme park.

**XXX Drowning in Painful Curse XXX**

**(Amusement Park)**

"I can't believe it... this is just plain amazing!" Toko hopped from her area as rest of the members entered the park while showing the tickets.

"Stop being so girly," grumbled Hotsuma and it was pretty clear who he was referring to.

"Why do you always have to be a downer!" Toko stuck her tongue out and tugged Tsukumo's shirt, "Isn't Hotsuma being a jerk?"

"I agree you should leave my sister alone," said Tsukumo as he pulled out a small chocolate from his pocket and popped it into his mouth.

"Geeze, always receiving a help..." Hotsuma scratched the back of his hair a little.

"I had no idea these tickets also included express line." Senshirou tried to change the topic and this made Shusei to pull out his own ticket and observed what was written on the back side of his ticket.

"Wait no longer than 30min... I guess that means we will have plenty of time going through many of the rides here," said Shusei and he placed his hand on top of his partner. "Hotsuma, please try to behave while we are at the theme park."

"Heh, you just make sure to go on all the rides with me," Hotsuma replied. He then realized that Yuki was staring at something near the candy store. "Yuki, what's wrong? You want something?"

Yuki quickly turned around only to notice that all the Zweilt members had their eyes on him. The pink haired boy shrugged his shoulder as he shook his head.

"Nothing. I was just looking at the candy store. I don't know about you guys but I only heard about cotton candy but never tried one," said Yuki. As soon as Tsukumo heard what Yuki said, he slightly had his mouth opened in shock as he walked to the candy store in silence. Toko was about to call out to her little brother but smiled when he returned holding nine different cotton candies in his hands. Yuki's eyes went wide open when Tsukumo returned.

"One for you, and you and you..." Tsukumo trailed off when he gave cotton candies to each and everyone. "This one is for you Yuki."

"Thank you Tsukumo. You bought these all of the sudden though," Yuki chuckled and stared at his pink cotton candy. Yuki then turned around and saw that Luka was holding the blue one with a uneasy look. At this moment, the God's Light thought if Luka ever tried any sorts of sweets before. It was extremely rare, even for Yuki, to see Luka eating any type of food in the Twilight Mansion.

"Let's go onto that roller coaster first!" yelled Hotsuma as he took a huge bite out from his cotton candy, "Eh too sweet but it's still pretty good I guess."

"Yay! Finally our first ride trip with Yuki-kun!" Tachibana was also in his giddy mood and Tsukumo was surprised to see that Tachibana already finished the cotton candy.

"Let's hurry and go! Go!" Toko was also excited as he pulled her sibling to the same roller coaster ride that Hotsuma pointed. Everybody seemed very carefree and happy, Yuki couldn't but to smile at their reactions. Luka also enjoyed this overall atmosphere but he mainly adored looking at the pleasurable face that Yuki had. As the whole group continued to walk to their first ride, Yuki took off the plastic wrapper, threw it to the nearest trashcan and ripped out a small piece of cotton candy.

"It reminds me of a cloud," Yuki quietly laughed to himself and placed one of them into his mouth. The pink cotton treat melted instantly and vanished without any trace. Yuki licked his lips to make sure there were no sugars left behind and decided to go for another one.

"Ah, Luka you should try this too," said Yuki when he finished eating his second bite.

"I don't think I'm going to like it as much as you do." Luka answered and handed his blue cotton candy back to Tsukumo who decided to finish eating it for Luka's sake.

"Come on, Luka. You won't know until you try it," Yuki ripped out another small fluffy portion from the sugar treat, "Maybe you might have some sweet tooth in you."

"Sweet tooth?" There was a slight curiosity in the Duras' voice and Yuki gave out a soft laughter.

"I meant like... you could possibly like sweets just like Tsukumo-kun. Well, maybe not exactly like him.. but still." Yuki then raised his right hand and placed the cotton candy near Luka's mouth, waiting for him to open them. "Please Luka? Just one bite?"

Of course if Yuki was practically pleading like that with those lovely eyes, how can Luka refuse? The Duras shifted his head towards Yuki's hand and opened his mouth a little to take Yuki's offer. The God's Light was happy that Luka decided to try out the cotton candy and waited patiently to see what he would say.

"If you don't like it, you can say that too, Luka," Yuki reminded him but Luka shook his head once and reached to the pink cotton candy once more.

"It's not that bad," Luka answered as he ate another piece and Yuki had to admit, he was surprised to see that Luka would actually like the sweet.

_'Sometimes, Luka surprises me in many ways,'_ Yuki thought to himself when all the Zweilt members reached their first destination. Thanks to the express tickets that Tachibana got, they did not have to wait in line and managed to get to the front instantly by going straight up to the second floor. As the whole Zweilt members got into the roller coaster, people started to talk among themselves about how amazing everyone looked especially Luka.

"Yuki-chan should ride in the front!" Toko pushed Yuki to the front line and the boy startled a little.

"Ah well, I just hope you won't regret your decision Toko-chan," said Yuki. Others were already in their seat waiting for Yuki to get on as well. "Are you going to ride as well Luka?"

"..." Luka frowned a little when he sensed something few meters close. Yuki also noticed that something was a little off with Luka when he tapped him on the shoulder again.

"Luka?"

?!

As if it was waiting for a specific cue, a loud crash was heard just outside the roller coaster. The rail roads shook violently and people started to scream everywhere across the theme park. At first Yuki thought it was an earthquake but the force was just too powerful. Was it possible that this was caused by Duras? Why would they be here in the first place?

"Kyah! We have to get out of here!" someone yelled from the crowd.

"Look the roof is going to crash on top of us!" A man with his son pointed to the ceiling.

Many people, including Zweilt guardians, were in the second floor while people in the first floor rushed out to the exit. The whole place continued to shake massively and surprisingly Tachibana also screamed in fear as well.

"Everyone hurry and go down the stairs to the first floor!" Shusei quickly pointed to the nearest stairs. But there were too many people oushing each other and it was impossible for all of them to get out in time like that.

"Damn it move in a single file!" Hotsuma yelled but his voice was not heard by the panicking crowd.

"Luka, is it Duras?!" Yuki felt Luka standing behind him protectively just in case if anything would fall on top of him.

"... It seems so." Luka gritted his teeth when he sensed around six Duras, all in their general class, releasing outrageous powers in the amusement park.

"What in the world do they want?" Kuroto stomped his foot, "Could you scream any louder?!" He snapped at Tachibana who tried to close his mouth instantly.

"We first have to get everyone from the second floor back to the first floor and-" Yuki stopped himself when he realized that the whole ceiling in the second floor started to fall down to everyone.

_'No... everyone is going to get hurt!'_ Yuki's thought screamed in worry as he quickly got himself together and forced out a largest Halo Wall he ever created which managed to cover the whole second floor.

A giant golden colored circle emitted bright light as the force field from the Halo Wall successfully blocked all the falling bricks and woods onto people. Yuki knew that this would certainly caused a lot of unwanted attention but he was hoping that when this is all over, Takashiro can somehow erase everyone's memory who were in the theme park today. Also, this was an emergency and Yuki thought it would be best to save people's lives first and ponder about reveling his secret powers to the public later.

"Yuki-chan!" Toko shouted as soon as Halo Wall was created.

Thanks to the Halo Wall, Yuki was able to save many people lives but he started to have that strange but painful sensation around his chest area again.

"Tsk... Why is this... happening again..." Yuki murmured to himself which stirred Luka's concern even more.

"...Yuki!"

"Luka! People in the rollar coaster!" Yuki interrupted, "This kind of force is surely going to break the rails! You have to go and save people who are currently on the rides!"

"..." Luka knew Yuki had the point but he didn't want to leave Yuki yet. Especially since Yuki's condition seemed to be risky today.

"I'll be fine don't worry," Yuki tried to make the best smile although it was difficult to do so considering the pain that soaked inside him when he maintained the Halo Wall.

"I'll be back soon." Luka glanced at Yuki one more time before leaving him to save people who were stuck in the coaster.

"I don't know how long the Halo Wall can last," Yuki turned around to face the guardians, "Could you guys help them to get down to the first floor quick as you can?"

"Try to hang in there Yuki," Tsukumo gave a concerned look.

"We'll do it as fast as possible," Toko agreed with her brother as they both started to help people move down to the first floor faster.

"Just don't over do it," Hotsuma warned him as rest of the Zweilt members did their best to get everyone to the first floor. Yuki heard Luka summoning Sodom in his dragon form in order to help people get off from the roller coaster as well.

_'I can feel the Halo Wall breaking already...!'_ Yuki heard small sounds of cracking noise from the protection he created. _'There are few more people left so if I can just last just a little minutes...!'_

Yuki focused all his energy to maintsin the God's Light but just then, he felt something coming up from his throat.

Inside of his neck felt sour and few seconds later, the pink haired boy tasted something rather...strange on his tongue.

Yuki used his right hand to cover up his mouth and coughed a little. He felt slightly light-headed and when he pulled back his hand from his mouth, Yuki saw something... very un-expecting.

"Blood...?" Yuki blinked a couple of times in horror.

This caused him to lose his concentration as the Halo Wall started to fade away. By this time, all the people were safely guided to the first

floor and Yuki was the only one who was left in the second floor.

"Yuki! Hurry! Come down before the whole place falls apart!" Hotsuma desperately called out to their God's Light.

* * *

**Yay I told you I will try to upload asap!**

**Next chapter will be uploaded soon too!**

**Oh and many people asked me through private message and yes I am also the user of Jigokuwa hehheh. I just like to keep my sonadow and uraboku stories in separate account. **

**If you're interest in sonadow stuff check out my jigokuwa account for Caring for Your Rival 3**


	3. Start of Losing Sanity

**I was so happy for the increased number of followers and favorites! If you guys continue to like the story, I hope you guys can review this one as well XD**

**Oh and thank you for those who reviewed on the last chapter! Sorry I am going on a trip today (Actually have to leave my house right now!) So my thank you reply might be a little late. I hope you guys can understand!**

**But yay~ Sorry if this chapter was a little late and reviews do really motivate me a lot! I had to admit, there were times when I was about to kinda stop writing haha but every time when I read the reviews, they keep remind me to write the next chapter lol**

* * *

The sight of blood horrified Yuki as his hands started to tremble and all sorts of possibilities came rushing into his head. But, one popular idea that kept popping into his mind was that coughing out blood usually meant cancer. He recalled watching a video in his class about taking care of health and in many cases when a person coughs out blood, the signs were not good. As Yuki started to think about what might have been the cause for him to spit out large amount of blood onto his hand, the Halo Wall began to fade away.

When Luka managed to safely put down the last person from the roller coaster using Sodom, he realized that the rest of the Zweilt guardians had their eyes glued to the second floor.

"…Yuki!" Luka muttered and was about to run back to the second first when he saw someone holding Yuki in his arms in the air, jumping out from the building just in time before it collapsed. The man continued to move onto higher grounds making the other Zweilt guardians more difficult to detect him.

"Hey that guy has Yuki… wait is that Luka?" Hotsuma shouted but Shusei tapped his shoulder in disagreement.

"Luka is over there," he pointed. "I have a bad feeling about this."

"He's not going anywhere," Luka gritted his teeth and started to chase after the man who supposedly rescued Yuki.

"Come on, we should follow Luka and-"Toko's sentence was interrupted when three high ranking Duras came out from nowhere and started to attack them.

"Behind you!" Tsukumo quickly summoned his two guns and began to aim at the Duras who almost attacked his sister's throat.

"I guess we just have to leave it to Luka," said Shusei as he shifted his attention towards his Zweilt partner, "Let's finish this Hotsuma."

"I hope you kids are not having any hopes on taking down three of us at once," one the Duras whom none of the Zweilt guardians ever encountered before spoke with a cold laughter, "All of us just got promoted to the highest ranking by our Demon King. With these new powers, you guys will be gone in minutes!"

"And if you brats manage to entertain us for a while, maybe we might consider letting the God's Light live," chuckled the second Duras as she licked her lips.

"You leave Yuki-chan alone!" Toko shouted as she swung her large sword as a threat.

"Tachibana, you might want to stay behind us," said Kuroto and Tachibana carefully walked backward to not interfere with the fight.

Meanwhile, Yuki really thought he would be a goner and had his eyes shut the whole time when he heard the collapsing noise. The pink haired boy slowly opened his eyes only to find himself getting carried in a bridal style by a person who looked exactly like Luka. This person… well more like Duras had slightly longer hair than Luka and for some reason, Yuki was able to tell that this particular Duras' eyes felt cold and callous while Luka's eyes had that familiar sensation mixed with comfort even though they both shared the same eye features. When they landed onto one of the high building that was not damaged, Yuki decided to break the silence.

"Lu-"

"I'm not Luka." The Duras quickly cut off Yuki's sentence. In return, Yuki sighed and shook his head gently which caused the Duras to gain his attention.

"I was going to said Luze," Yuki calmly explained, "Luze Crosszeria…. Luka's younger twin brother… right?"

Luze was slightly surprised that Yuki was able to tell him and his older brother apart so easily. He gently released Yuki to the floor and turned his back on him.

"How could you tell?" Luze asked out of curiosity and Yuki was surprised that Luze was not out to kill him just yet. Actually, Luze was the one who saved Yuki so the boy thought he should feel somewhat thankful towards Luka's twin brother.

"Well, even though you're not wearing that hat when I first met you, I can still tell. I can see something different from you and Luka," said Yuki.

"We look identical. I don't know what you're talking about," Luze snapped and Yuki frowned slightly.

"Yeah… I can't really explain it either," Yuki gripped his hands tighter, "W-Why did you save me back there? I thought it would be a gain for you if I died?"

Luze finally turned around and walked closer to Yuki which caused the God Light to subtly tremble in fear. Yuki knew how powerful Luka was and if Luze was able to handle Luka's power then there is no doubt that Luze can kill him off easily in any second.

"Don't get me wrong, it's not like I enjoyed saving you back there. You're the reason why Luka betrayed our family and decided to join the Zweilt," said Luze as he continued to glare at God's Light. "I received an order from the Demon King. We can't let you die… not yet."

"What do you mean you can't let me die yet?" Yuki repeated.

Luze perfectly knew that he was not supposed to reveal any vital information especially to Yuki who was their main target for the plan. But for whatever the reason was, when the Duras stared into Yuki's golden eyes and something stirred. Luze thought it might be unfair for him to leave Yuki clueless until the death would finally reach him.

Luze was also aware of this cursed that was placed onto Yuki and the one who can lift this curse from Yuki was the Demon King himself and surprisingly Reiga. The plan of the Demon King was to make Yuki suffer enough to the point where a deal would be made between him and Luka eventually: have Luka join back and serve the Demon King like he once did and Yuki's curse will be lifted. The Demon King knew that once Luka joins them, it would be easy to kill everyone off including the God's Light. The Demon King was also aware that Reiga knew how to lift the curse so the king had to make sure that Reiga would not do something detrimental to the plan.

"You won't die until you use more of your power," Luze managed to give a vague hint to Yuki who blinked a couple of times in confusion.

"…..What…?" Yuki asked again but he knew that Luze would not speak from that point. "Does… does this have to do with what I was feeling today every time when I used my power?" Yuki whispered mostly to himself. Yuki coughed a couple of times more and he tasted another iron substance in his mouth.

"It seems like you used most of your power today. I'll call other Opasts to leave this place for now," said Luze and for once, Yuki was glad to hear something that came out from his enemy's mouth.

"So this destruction was started all because it was somehow linked with me?"

"You will be always the center of the problem Yuki," Luze placed both of his hands on top of Yuki's shoulders and gripped tightly. Yuki gritted his teeth in sharp pressure but refused to shout pain.

"You caused my brother to betray his family and make me turn against my brother. You cause the Zweilt guardians to risk their lives in danger every time to protect you while you can't even help. You are the cause of growing of darkness. Do you not know that darkness and evil feeds on light to grow bigger and more vicious?" Luze hissed under his breath and Yuki started to soak in all what he said and felt guilty.

"I… I know but…"

Just then, Luze quickly pulled away from Yuki when a large black sword nearly slashed against his skin.

"What are you doing," Luka pointed his weapon against his brother.

"I was just having a friendly chat with the God's Light," Luze answered casually but jumped a little further back when Luka was preparing to use dark magic.

"Stay away from Yuki. You should know better," Luka felt his anger boiling inside while Yuki continued to watch them both.

"There is no need to fight me right now," Luze snapped his finger and a portal door opened, "I shall retreat with other Opasts for now but we will return. I hope you can consider leaving Yuki and joining back to the family."

The door slowly closed and Luka wanted to go after Luze but he thought it would be better to take care of Yuki first.

"Are you okay?" Luka finally relaxed a little and turned around to face Yuki.

"Y-yeah… I think so," Yuki answered and regretted how he didn't sound as cheerful as he used to.

"Did he hurt you?" Luka came a little closer to examine any damage that Luze might have caused to Yuki.

"No, I'm just a little confused why he didn't harm me," said Yuki. But Luka's silver eyes caught something as he gently reached out and grabbed Yuki's wrist. For the first time, Yuki weakly jerked his hand backward to hide his hand but failed to do so.

"Blood?" Luka murmured, "Yuki... you're hurt!"

"No Luka that's not it!" Yuki disagreed and quickly thought of a way to go around this, "If you look at my body I don't have cuts or anything like that I promise."

Luka scanned the boy's body and he was telling the truth which caused the Duras to be more confused than ever.

"…. Then where is this from?"

"Luze carried me here so maybe I got it from him. Maybe... his clothes had some blood spill and it got on my hand," said Yuki. There was no way that he would tell Luka that the blood on his hand was actually from his own mouth. Not yet. Yuki wanted to start being independent and stop making others worry. He thought it would be better for him to check out a doctor to see if this was something serious before making such a big deal out of it.

"Are you sure?" Luka was concerned but believed that Yuki would not lie to him.

"I'm sure. I'm just a little tired from using the power all of the sudden but it's good," Yuki smiled but deep inside, he felt terrible for lying to Luka in the first place. At the same time, he thought this would be good to keep it as a secret. There was no need to give out false alarm and make every worry… right?

"Let's go back to the others. They still might need some help if Opasts are linger around here," said Luka as he picked up Yuki in his arms and jumped out from the building's top to land safely in the ground. When Luka and Yuki were about to run back to the location where the other guardians were supposed to be, they saw a group of people coming to them.

"Everyone!" Yuki shouted as he waved his hand up in the air. "What happened to Duras? Are you guys alright?"

"Yuki-chan! All the Duras just vanished but hurry and please help Hotsuma! I don't think he's feeling well right now!" Toko cried.

"N-No, I'm good you guys," Hotsuma gritted his teeth but it was difficult to hide the pain he was feeling. Shusei tried his best to support Hotsuma's weight while they walked forward.

"Hotsuma-kun, what happened to you?!" Yuki and Luka ran and finally met up with rest of the Zweilt members.

"We were taking on three Opasts at once," Tsukumo was the first to explain, "Shusei's God's Eyes were really helping us out during the battle so I guess our enemies wanted to get rid of Shusei first."

"Two of them targeted me and when I didn't have the time to react to their attack, Hotsuma came in and took the damage for me instead," Shusei bit his lips and looked at Hotsuma as he slowly placed him down on his back to the ground, "I'm really sorry, Hotsuma."

"Heh don't worry about it, Shusei." Hotsuma forcefully put out a smile to ease everyone's worries, "Just make sure you guys give me something good to eat once we get home haha… arg…!"

"Hotsuma-kun, you're losing too much blood," said Yuki as he observed the guardian's shirt soaked with red blood and the spill was still continuing. The God's Light lifted Hotsuma's shirt and gasped when he saw two large slash that started from Hotsuma's top chest and all the way down to the bottom of is stomach. The opened flesh was oozing with blood and Toko covered her mouth when she also saw how serious the wound was.

"That's not the only damage," Tachibana slightly touched Hotsuma's left arm who cried out in pain in response. There was another 5 inch cut around the arm as well and the width of this wound was slightly larger and there was a mixture of burned marking to make it worse

"Hotsuma…" Shusei didn't know what to say.

"Don't worry about it!" Hotsuma looked at Shusei, "Let's just go home and get me treated, problem solved."

"You might not make it…" Yuki murmured as he placed both of his hands on top of Hotsuma's chest area. He thought it would be best to stop the massive bleeding first.

"No Yuki! I don't need the healing honest!" The last thing Hotsuma wanted to do was to give more trouble to the God's Light.

"But Yuki has a good point," Kuroto also pointed out.

"Your bleeding is severe. I'm amazed that you can even talk at this moment," Senshirou agreed with his partner.

"But I don't want Yuki to receive this pain," Hotsuma countered, "I can hang in there until we go back to the Twilight Mansion, really!"

"Hotsuma-kun, I don't want to take that chance," Yuki firmly replied and began the treatment process as quick as possible.

Luka continued to watch Yuki from the back and hoped that he was not overusing the power today. He decided to remain close to Yuki's side just in case he might need some support during his exhaustion.

"N-No really! I'm good!" Hotsuma tried to struggle but Shusei held him tightly.

"Let Yuki do what he feels it's the best," said Shusei and Hotsuma decided to give up on his process.

_'This is going to take too long,'_ Yuki thought to himself when he realized how slow the wound was closing up. _'The injury must really be severe.'_

Just then it was as if Yuki was having some kind of flash back moment in his own memory bank. The pink haired boy had a vision where he saw a strange marking and random blue lights covered the whole surroundings. What was this?

_**'If God's Light power is not fully used, the healing process can be slow,'**_Yuki heard a strange voice in his head.

_'Who is this?'_

**_'I guess you can call me Esruc for now. I was placed inside you by a certain someone but let's not go too much into the detail. Don't you want to help your friend? Become useful?'_**

_'My healing is too slow and I don't know if I can increase my power in this condition,'_ Yuki decided to question more about where this strange voice came from after he saved Hotsuma from his injury.

'**_Mix my power with you,'_** said the voice with a small chuckle. **_'It will enhance the healing process with a small price of course. But you would understand that here is always a price when using your power, right God's Light?'_**

As if Yuki was somehow guided by an unknown force, the God's Light placed his left hand on top of his right hand and chanted some kind of strange spell that even Luka could not understand.

"Yuki?" Luka whispered and at the same time, a blue spell circle was formed under Hotsuma as he also started to glow in light blue color.

"Y-Yuki-chan, what is this?" Toko asked but Yuki did not answer.

When Yuki finished chanting the spell, a huge burst of blue light blinded everyone's eyes and when the light faded away, Hotsuma was the first to realize that all of his wounds were completely gone both on his stomach and on his arm. It wasn't only the injury but his overall health seemed to have recovered dramatically as if he had a good nap for couple of hours.

"What was that?" Shusei had his eyes wide open as he helped Hotsuma to get up from the ground.

"I don't know but the healing process was definitely faster," said Tsukumo.

"It's not just the healing, I feel completely charged both physically and mentally!" Hotsuma grinned, "Yuki thanks I owe you big time. How is your body feeling?"

Everyone looked at Yuki and Luka was the first to realize that something was definitely wrong.

"Yuki?" Luka sat beside the pink haired boy and mildly shook him on the shoulder. "Yuki?"

"Yuki-chan, what's the matter?" Toko feared that something was off with Yuki.

It looked as if Yuki was dazed and his golden eyes were no longer shinning how they usually do when Yuki was in his cheerful mood. Yuki didn't move at all from the spot where he was healing Hotsuma and Luka noticed that both of Yuki's hands were trembling violently.

**(Yuki's conscious)**

_'Thank you for lending the power,'_ Yuki spoke to the voice that he still could not see.

**_'I suggest you to brace yourself,'_** said Esruc and Yuki thought he knew what the voice was referring to.

_'Get ready to receive the pain that Hostuma was feeling, right?'_

**_'Oh no God's Light. My power works a little differently from your condition. The amount of pain that Hotsuma received will be transferred to you but not physically. More like mentally.'_**

_'What?'_

**_'Mental scars, emotional pains will be inflicted onto you depending on how serious your friend's damage was. You will be trapped in your own conscious mind until this is over. Prepare to see your fears and nightmares torture you, God's Light.'_**

As soon as the voice stopped echoing around Yuki, the boy was suddenly wrapped by a dark force where he was presented with images of things he hoped he would never witness. All of Zweilt guardians dying in front of his eyes with blood spilling everywhere and body parts were falling apart in various directions caused Yuki to almost vomit. The image of Luka laughing sadistically as he continued to kill all the kids in the orphanage and friends Yuki made in school was just pure fear and if that wasn't enough, another vision of Luka and Reiga also known as Kanata fighting each other until bloods was splashing out like water fountain until they were no longer moving wanted Yuki to turn away from those images. But he couldn't. It was as if Yuki had no control over his body at all.

_'N-No... please stop!'_ Yuki finally cried out but nothing happened. Instead, he was faced with more visions of people dying and blaming everything onto Yuki. Even though these were nothing more than illusions, they felt almost real to the point where Yuki started to believe that it was really happening in front of his eyes.

He thought his sanity was slipping away.

**(End of conscious)**

"Yuki! Please say something!" Hotsuma tried to get Yuki's attention but it was no use.

While everyone continued to call out Yuki's name, there was one thing that the pink hair boy did.

Tears suddenly flooded out from Yuki's blank eyes and everyone including Luka was in a huge shock.

"Yuki," Luka pleaded the boy's name as he gripped tightly onto Yuki's shaking hands, "What's the matter? Is the pain too much for you?"

As tears continued to flow out madly from his empty eyes, Yuki murmured something over and over again.

"Don't leave…. Don't die….. I'm sorry….. don't die in front of me….."

"?!" Tachibana didn't like where this was going. "This doesn't look good. For now, we have to force Yuki to sleep so we can take him back to the Twilight Mansion."

"I can perform that sleeping spell," said Kuroto as he looked at Luka, "Do I have your permission Luka?"

Luka looked at Yuki and it was painful for him to see Yuki looking all confused motionlessly with only his eyes shedding unknown tears. What was happening to Yuki? Did Luze really do something to him? Luka couldn't take his eyes off from Yuki but when Kuroto repeated the question again, the Opasts closed his eyes and nodded as an answer. After a few chanting, Yuki's eyes were finally closed but even in his forceful slumber, the tears did not stop and the murmuring of negative words continued.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you Yuki," Luka whispered to the sleeping boy as he picked him up from the ground.

"We should also contact Takashiro about what happened here to erase people's memory," Shusei added to Tachibana who took out his phone to contact him.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked this chapter and** **thank you!**

**Please review review away~ 3**


End file.
